Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances
by Takagi Akito
Summary: This fic will tell you about how Yoshii Akihisa will learn that true love does hurt. Sequel to "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities". Focused on MinamixAki but will include other pairings as well. Please R n R
1. Unhappy

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances**

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

**Short A/N: Thank you very much for reading "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities" !**

**This is the sequel, so make sure you read the predecessor first!**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Unhappy"

* * *

This morning is so cold. They say that it is still three weeks away from December but the atmosphere is already chill and wet and windy (since it's still in autumn). This city is really different from Kyoto. It is much colder and more humid here. Not to mention, Kyoto is livelier. How could I know? Because this Monday morning, out of the habit, I woke up earlier, and finished up my breakfast (and even took a bath) earlier too, that's why I can tell that Kyoto in the morning is better than this city in the morning. Ah, wish I could go there once again. I really enjoy my two days trip yesterday. It is such an unusual interesting journey and I have never had it even for once in my life.

Anyways, now that today I woke up earlier than usual, I also noticed other differences than my daily morning activity. First of all, Nee-chan isn't here since she hasn't come back yet from _Harvard_. Second of all, 'she' looked rather gloomy. Yup. 'She' is Minami. She is the girl whom I went to Kyoto with her and her sister for two days a night. She is also that girl who suddenly pushed her lips on mine yesterday...

That girl doesn't look really hyped today. She didn't even react casually when I talked to her during our walk from the locker to the classroom.

"Yo, Minami! Mornin'!"

"…"

"Ah, today we must give Ironman our homework. Do you bring it?"

"…" She only showed the homework paper to me without saying anything. Nor she looked at me.

"Minami, you okay? Are you sick again?"

"I'm fine."

_This is kinda annoying… _OKAY THEN. This might be quite murderous for me and I am sure I will regret this later.

.

.

.

"Your chest is as small as usual."

"…"

I closed my eyes tightly, expecting a pair of knuckle punches before my nose. However, none are coming. I slowly opened my eyes and see that Minami has walked ahead of me to Class 2-F. There must be something wrong with her.

As soon as I arrived at the classroom, I sit at my usual seat, my favorite seat at the back. This is what I like about this class! No fixed seat! But howcome she chose a seat that is far away from our circle? (This makes Sugawa and the FFF very delighted though)

"Isn't she annoying?" I furrowed my eyebrows due-to my wrath after I told the dudes about Minami's behavior this morning.

"Hmm… This could be troublesome, Akihisa. Normally, there's no way that Shimada would just stay still after you called her that way…" Hideyoshi commented.

"Akihisa. Maybe you made her upset since yesterday's trip," Yuuji, who is sitting in front of my seat, turned his head to me.

"No! Why would I? And no, she and Hazuki-chan aren't upset at all! If you don't believe me, that's fine! I have a proof!"  
"Dang it! The photos are still with Hazuki-chan!"

"… Maybe you did 'something' with her during the trip and you aren't willing to take the responsibilities."

"WHAT'S WITH THAT TONE MUTTSURINI? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FAITH ON ME?"

"Well, at any rate, Akihisa. You should talk to her about this later."

"I… I know that…"

"CLASS START!"  
"Bring your homework here!"

Ironman suddenly makes his appearance and asked us to collect our homework. After he read thorough the pile of homework papers, Ironman called me.

"Oi, Yoshii!"

"What is it, Sensei?"

"You were cheating, weren't you?"

OH NO.

"How should I put this… No. I weren't."

I was doing it with my study group! Well, I copied Yuuji's half of them though. So, I did cheating?

"OK. Since you've just lied to your teacher, I will give you punishment."

"No way!"

"I've given my thought on your punishment."

"SO YOU PLANNED MY PUNISHMENT?"

What a terrible person!

"Listen. There will be a competition held in this school two weeks from now! I want my class join the competition and WIN!"

"What competition, Sensei?" The beautiful Himeji-san asked.

"Drama"

"EEEEEH?" The whole class wailed.

"Drama? Oh no. I'm not good at it…"

"Even your lying act just now was splendid, Hideyoshi!" I praised him. Later on, Ironman continued talking.

"Consider this as an autumn festival! People will also come here to watch!"  
"And Yoshii! As your punishment, I want you to be in the drama no matter what happen! Even you lost your arms, you must come and act, understand?"

That's not a nice thing to say, you Ironman!

"Fine…"

Well, at least the punishment is not as harsh as usual.

Time flies by. Minami doesn't even take a glance to me even until the last period is over. What happened to her today? It is just like when Hazuki-chan suddenly went gloomy during our trip. I must talk to her when I got the time.

"Attention please," Our class rep Yuuji stood in front of the class.  
"Now guys, any suggestion about the drama?"  
"Himeji?"

"_Romeo and Juliet!_"

As soon as Himeji-san stated her suggestion, the men in class-F suddenly went frenzy.

"I'LL BE THE ROMEO!"

"NO. I WILL!"

"Silence! We will discuss about the roles later. Next... Muttsurini?"

"_Ichigo 100%_" (_An ecchi manga_)

"OOOOGH! I'LL BE_ MANAKA_!"

"NO! I WILL!"

"SHUT UP AKIHISA! I TOLD YOU WE WILL DISCUSS ABOUT THE ROLE LATER!"

"Sorry Yuuji."

He wrote Muttsurini's suggestion on the blackboard with a chalk and then turned around to ask if there is any more suggestion.

"So… No more suggestion? Then let's decide which our play will be by voting."

Just when Yuuji finished his sentence, the guys in my class (including me of course) shouted: "_ICHIGO 100%!_"

"That'll do. You guys are fine, right? Himeji, Shimada?"

Wait, really Yuuji? You are fine with us playing that ecchi manga as our drama?

"O… Okay…"

"Muttsurini, Hideyoshi. Help me make the script."  
"We will discuss the role after us three finished the script!"

Hideyoshi, the master of drama. Muttsurini, the God of the perverts. They will make the script together? Just how will it be? I'm sure it will be good and canonic since Hideyoshi is in it yet I'm also sure that it will be an erotic one since Muttsurini is also in. Ah, I see. Maybe Yuuji called Muttsurini to polish the script's perversion level! "Ichigo 100%" is an ecchi manga after all!

Not too long after that, Yuuji wrote the names of available roles he has just discussed in front of the class. There are four main characters: Manaka (the hero) and three heroines Toujo, Nishino, and Kitaooji.

"First of all, let's decide the roles… Akihisa. You'll be Manaka since you must perform for your punishment."

"Yooooshaaaa!" I clenched my fist to the sky.

"Since we only have two girls here I will…"  
"Ah, Shimada? What's wrong?"

Minami raised her hand. It is the first time today she interacts with people by her own will.

"I will not join. I'm leaving. Sorry."

She stands up and leaves the class, running to the hallway.

"Oi, Shimada!"  
"Sheesh. How troublesome…"  
"Akihisa."

"He already left…"

"_Akihisa-kun…_"

* * *

.

.

What's wrong with Minami? She acted really strange today although we had just having a great time together at Kyoto. There's no reason of her to act that way. I must reach her at all cost and have her explained all the things!

"Minami! Wait!"

I moved my legs really fast, so fast that I even passed her by 1 meter at the school ground.

"Move" She said coldly.

"I won't budge until you explain why you act strange today!"

She suddenly moved her right foot and… Stomped my left foot with her grizzly power. Dang it! It really hurts! Even the earth was shaking for a moment there.

"OUCH!"

"It's none of your business. Now leave."

"I said I won't. You may do anything to me. But I won't let you pass!" I stretched both of my arms.

"I said it is not your business! NOW MOVE! Do I need to call the teacher?!" Her emerald shiny orbs budge a bit as she bugged her eyes out.

"Tsk. This is not like you, Minami…"

"_I know…_"

Heavy wind suddenly blows and I felt a drop of water on my cheek as Minami ran passed me. What is this? Was it raining just now? But the sky looks brilliant! Anyways, I have failed catching Minami. I hope she will be better tomorrow…

* * *

I walk back to 2-F and being questioned by Yuuji as soon as I arrived, "How is it?"

"No good…"

"I see. Then we can't play _Ichigo 100%_ since Shimada is out," Yuuji said as he cleaned the blackboard.

"So we will play 'Romeo and Juliet'? And since Akihisa has to be in it, he'll be the Romeo I guess…" Hideyoshi wondered.

"Hideyoshi will be Juliet. Right?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Shouldn't it be Himeji-san? I'm a guy."

"What are you talking about? You are clearly a girl! And your act is really good!"

"Can't help it then, if you are okay with it…"

"Ah!" Suddenly Himeji-san's pencil-case and its contain fell on the tatami mat.

"You okay, Himeji-san?" I approached her to help her collecting the pencils and pens. My seat is next to her and those pencils rolled at my direction, so it can't be troublesome.

"Thank you, Akihisa-kun…"

"You are welcome Himeji-san!"

After we decide the roles, we discuss about the tools and costumes we will use on our drama, Romeo and Juliet. Hideyoshi looked really know about the business. He told Yuuji every detail of the costumes, the settings, the characters, etc. He even said that he will make the script himself. He is truly the master of drama and theatrical.

While Hideyoshi shines at the front, Himeji-san suddenly panicked.

"Ara? It's gone!"

"What has gone, Himeji-san?"

"Uhm… Nothing. Just a piece of paper! But it is very important to me… Could you please help me find it, Akihisa-kun? I think it fell with the pencil-case too…"

As a girl, it is normal to have many things in her pencil-case. But Himeji's has too much things in it. There are so many coloring markers in it. Maybe that piece of paper was between them and accidentally flew somewhere.

"I can't find it, Himeji-san. Sorry."

"That's okay, Akihisa-kun…"

"OK. We are done. Everyone agrees with this, right?"

"Yeaah…"

After that, I stood up, heading to the lockers to change into my outdoor shoes, and then go home.

Wow, the sky is so red. Just like that evening at Kyoto. What is exactly happened to Minami? Should I come to her house? No. It's quite far and it will be a trouble if she's not at home. So for now, all I can do is praying so that she will be the usual Minami who always hit me whenever she sees me tomorrow. It's really weird not to see her cheerful face for a day.

Time flew by and soon enough, I am already arrived in front of my house's door.

"Huh? What is this?"

Something fell from my pocket when I grabbed my house's key and pulled it: A piece of paper that is folded square-shaped, with a love mark on it. Hmm… this is weird, since when? I never put something like this into my pocket.

"Ah, whatever, I'll just open it inside," I unlock the door and walk in before I shut the door again.

.

.

At that time, I didn't know that this small piece of paper will cause me trouble in the future…

* * *

-To be Continued

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for my bad english. Please read and review to make this fic better!

Thanks for reading


	2. Confessions

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances**

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

**Short A/N: ****This is the sequel of** "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities". I suggest you to read it first to understand the character's development. But well, no big deal.

This story is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2: "Confessions"

* * *

I threw myself on my blue colored sofa after I took a bath and changed into my pajamas. I unfolded the paper I found in my pocket a while ago then sniffed it since I smelt a nice odor from the paper. I guess the owner sprayed an amount of perfume before it flew into my pocket.

Ahh~ so nice… I wonder where the owner bought this perfume.

After I sniffed enough until I felt my brain froze, I paid more attention to the paper's content. It looked like a normal letter for me. They were written neatly like a girl's handwriting with a good touch of pink inked pen.

Wait… A letter bathed in a nice perfume? And this love shaped sticker!? Could this be… a love letter!?

Ugh, I felt somewhat guilty by opening a love letter without the owner's consent. But well, who cares! It's his or her fault for not taking a good care of such an important letter! And so, I began reading the letter…

_I've always been watching you since our first meeting on elementary school. I met you when I amazed stopped and, in a magical moment, the anxiety from my face turned into the most happy and fulfilled smile... _

Elementary school? Oh my God. What a pure love. Ahaha child these days. Acting like an adult by sending love letters. Ahaha. How cute.

…_I'm glad I found you, Akihisa-kun._

"GEH?! THIS LETTER IS FOR ME?" I accidently shouted on my sofa, making my empty apartment room echoing my voice.

…_From Himeji Mizuki._

! #$%^* !

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HIMEJI-SAN!? THIS LOVE LETTER IS FROM HIMEJI-SAN FOR ME!? How could this be? I never thought she would make me a love letter! I even never thought that she would think of me that way! NEVER!

Hi… Himeji-san… That nice, gentle lady just gave me a love letter. Is this a dream? But I felt hurt just now by pinching my own cheek. So this is not a dream, right?

Wait, no. Technically, no… She didn't give me. She never gave me. I believe this letter was accidentally slipped into my pocket back then when Himeji-san looked for something at class! So that's how it is!

Why did she never tell me anything about this before although after she once stayed over at my apartment for a certain time? I mean, there are plenty of times to tell me, right?

Now, should I send her an email to tell that her I have the letter with me?

…

Oh, man. I don't know what to type. I am too happy to know that the beautiful Himeji-san loved me. Also, I guess it would make me an ass if I told her I already read her letter without her knowing. Not only that. Before I met her tomorrow or even sending her an email, I must confirm something first.

Do I feel the same way as her?

Tough, tough question it is.

She is too great for me to even imagine her going out with me. She is nice, she is thoughtful, she is beautiful, she is very smart, and on top of that she has a pair of big breasts. Hell, it's a biological weapon for me. Just like another weapon she has, her 'well-made-looking' food.

Himeji-san is… Perfect. (Out from her cooking skill)

But then again, do I love her?

_Hmm… Why do I feel like this is not my first time I asked myself this kind of question?_

I tried to remember but my poor brain could not bring that feeling again. I guess I will just leave it at that for now. I still feel so tired after today's school.

I moved from the sofa and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth before sleep. Having a healthy mouth is a must although I eat miserably! Not only that, I'm always having a nightmare whenever I sleep without brushing my teeth. But well, I'm sure I will have a good dream tonight even though I don't brush my teeth since Himeji-san wrote me a love letter.

After finished brushing my teeth, I walked energetically to my bedroom and jump onto my bed.

Himeji-san… Wrote me a love letter…

Aaaaah…

I can't wait to see her tomorrow.

- My beautiful Himeji-san –

…

*RING RING RING RING*

The alarm has rung. I still felt so sleepy. I could not sleep well last night since I was fidgeting on my bed thinking about Himeji-san whom I about to meet in an hour. Everything went well that morning. I took a bath quickly, I ate my breakfast, and I even working out! Really! I never felt so hyped in the morning! I guess Himeji-san's spell is very powerful, eh?

I closed the door behind me and locked it before I went to school.

"_Mom, look at that man. He's smiling for no reason. Is he crazy, Mom?"_

"_Shush. Don't talk to loud, Son."_

"_Man… He must be just gotten a hundred million yen."_

Without paying attention to the pass-byers, I continue walking to my school with this big stupid smile. How could I not smiling? Yesterday, I had just received a love letter from the most beautiful girl in my school! You people won't understand this feeling! Ku ku ku hahaha!

Suddenly, I heard an angelic soft voice from behind…

"Akihisa-kun, good morning! What makes you so happy? Ehehehe."

"Nothing. Just a love letter from Himeji-san," I stupidly replied quickly without looking at the talker which turned out to be...

HIMEJI-SAN!

This is bad. I even show the love letter I got the day before in my hand! How come she suddenly showed up behind me anyway? I believe our houses do not share a same way.

Oh, crap. We are already at the school yard! That explained why it happened!

"Akihisa-kun… the letter… you… read it…" Himeji-san talked piece by piece. How should I respond to that? I want to reply her with my cool sentences that could even make her froze! However, a "Yeah," was all the word that left my mouth that time.

I guess I'm way too panic to even see her face.

"…" Himeji didn't budge from her place. Her face turned crimson red which made her looked even cuter. She closed her eyes and then spoke, "Akihisa-kun…"

"W- What is it, Himeji-san?"

"So how about Akihisa-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Towards me… How do you fee… Eh? Akihisa-kun?"

Suddenly, it's blackout. I couldn't see a thing nor can I hear something. What's this? Am I dead? Am I suddenly dead even before I have a girlfriend? God. Why are you so mean to me? Just when I receive a love letter from a girl… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY LIFE AT THIS VERY TIME!?

After a while, I can finally see a glimpse of light. Pairs of red lights, I guess. Hell. This must be hell. They even tied me on a grand cross.

"YOUR HIGHNESS. WE ARE HERE WITH THE HERETIC… YOSHII AKIHISA…"

Yes this is hell.

"Is this hell…?" I asked. I at least need to confirm whether this is hell or not, right?

"SILENCE! You sinner is prohibited from talking!"

"You have broken one important rule as a fellow-man."

"RECEIVING LOVE LETTER(S)!"

No, this is not hell. THIS IS THE FFF!

"Guys! It's not like what you are thinking!"

"SILENCE!"

"GYAAAA! HOT! HOOOT!" I can't believe it! They have just burnt my feet!

"I have proof here. We won't let you get away this time!"

"STOP GUYS! STOOP! UGYAAA!"

"Wait!" Suddenly Himeji-san appeared on the entrance of the classroom with such a serious look.

"I… I need to talk to Akihisa-kun."

Surprisingly, the FFF permit me to go. Seems like they wanted to know by themselves how I could get that letter. So now, I walked with Himeji-san to the rooftop. There is still 15 minutes before the first period. Well, I guess it's OK to have a little chat before the class start. In fact, I might need this talk to get this 'matter' cleared. It could be that the love letter was not written by Himeji-san, right? It could be just a mere prank!

"The letter is written by me."

IT'S REALLY HERS!

"A-Are you sure, Himeji-san?"

"Hmm… What's with that? Is Akihisa-kun not happy for the letter?"

"No no, it's not like that! I'm very happy! This is my first time receiving love letter from a girl!"  
"It's just that I never knew that Himeji-san thinks of me that way. You see, I'm not good at sport and academic nor I'm good looking. I also not good at…"

"Akihisa-kun…" She cut in.

"… is a very good-hearted person. He is always cheerful even though he is in trouble. He is always sweet and caring to his friends. He can be very strong when it comes to protect them…"

"… And towards Akihisa-kun, I…"

"I LOVE HIM!"

It took a moment for me to digest all of Himeji-san's words just now but I still could not believe what I've just heard. I know she had kissed me once when I was sick back then, but I never thought that she'd confess that she love me like this.

The scene is just too great. It's like one of my dream comes true.

"So… Akihisa-kun. What do you feel about me?"

"Eh? Me?"

That's right. I haven't found the answer yet. Himeji-san is perfect, inside and outside and she just said she loved me with all her might. But again and again, the question is…

[Do I love her?]

I am always not good with this sensitive problem because the FFF would hunt me down wherever I go about that matter.

… However…

At this time, I am feeling like I'm standing on the crossroads of destiny. Different answers on Himeji-san's question may lead me to different routes as well. Actually, there are only two answers available: Yes or No?

Without thinking any further, my answer was…

"Yeah. Me too"

"!?"

"HIMEJI-SAN?"

She passed out… Is it really that shocking to hear that words of mine just now?

And that time, a bang sound of the door towards the stairs can be heard. Feeling somewhat uneasy, I quickly ran towards where it came only to find a strand of hair by the nose of the door. It is normal to find it at any places but what comes into my mind first is the color of the hair.

Auburn.

And this is what runs next in my brain:

It is a long hair,  
Which means it is woman's...  
Auburn Colored Hair...  
Minami's...  
She is a_ Pettanko_ (Flat chested girl)...

Wait. That flat chest part wasn't necessary, but...

Minami was here?!

"Akihisa-kun? Where are you going?"

I failed to answer Himeji-san who has just regained her consciousness as my legs rushed automatically when Minami's face popped out into my mind.

… Why? Why am I doing this? When I rethink about the scene before now, it's just felt wrong. I've just confessed to Himeji-san yet I still chased Minami like this without a second thought. Could it be that this is what they called…

[Love]?

"Minami!"

We are now in the senior corridor and I see Minami's back. Dang it. Why is she still running although I wailed like that?

"Minami! Wait!"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She wailed while still keep her running.

"I said waaaait!"

I finally managed to run past her and stretched my hands as soon as possible so that she could not get through me.

"Ah. At last… Why did you not stop running?"

"…"

"And it's stupid of you. Although you tell me not to follow you, we will still meet in our class! Hahaha… ha…"

"…"

"Mi… Minami?"

Why does she have that look? It makes my heart throbbing just by seeing it.

"O- oi, Minami… Are you okay?"

"…"

"Minami!"

I yelled and shook her shoulder yet she didn't change her expression. Oh man, I guess my wail just now has made the third years looking at our direction at the moment.

"Minami, listen. I won't move until you let me know what happened to you these two days!"

"Don't mind me. Go have fun with your girlfriend!"

I can hear the audience, seniors, chattering behind us. It's really embarrassing… That's why I decided to drag Minami and ran as fast as I could. And without me knowing it, we are now standing in front of the fountain at the school yard.

"Haa… haa… Now… *gulped* tell me everything…"

"… You… You despicable, Aki…"

"Huh?"

I'm glad that she finally wants to talk to me. But this is…

"Why did you say that? Did I do something wrong?"

"Sie verabscheuungswürdig. Wie konntest du mich verletzt? Warum gehst du nicht verstehen, mein Gefühl obwohl nach allem, was wir über auf unserer Reise gegangen? Du Idiot!" **[1]**

"Minami… Are you chanting spell just now? How am I supposed to understand what you are saying? Can you speak Japane…"

I understand that 'Idiot' thing though. She must be very angry. She even cut off my words to shout another foreign language words.

"ICH LIEBE DICH, AKI!" **[2]**

Argh! I know she is very angry at me!

"I… I'm sorry, Minami! Please don't get angry!" I bowed and clasped my hands while shutting my eyes tightly.

"I have no right to be angry. It's my loss. I'm lost against Mizuki fair and square. She's just too big in your heart while I… am nothing for you…"

"T- That's not true! To me, you are…!"

Unfortunately, before I finish my word, school bell is already ringing. But actually, what was I about to tell her a moment ago?

Minami turned her back on me before she said, "Good bye, Aki."

"Don't expect us to talk to each other again."

"Wait, Minami!"

She ignored me and continued walk into the school building.

Somehow I felt my heart hurts. It's like being pinned by thousands of needle… Why do I get this kind of feeling? I am supposed to be happy after Himeji-san confessed but the joy vanished along with my sight of Minami just now. Well, I guess I'd never found out about that.

* * *

~ t b c

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry. This is all I can do for now. I'm kinda busy with real life now. So the story will progress very slowly. But I won't stop updating this fic! Don't worry. ^^**

GERMAN TRANSLATION NOTE (I used Google translate. LOL):

**[1] "You despicable. How could you hurt me!? Why don't you understand my feeling although after all we had gone through on our trip!? YOU IDIOT!"**

**[2] "I LOVE YOU, AKI!"**

**Thanks for reading. Please RnR!**


	3. Delusion

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances**

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

**Short A/N: This is the sequel of "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities". I suggest you to read it first to understand the character's development. But well, no big deal.**

This story is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 3: "Delusion"

* * *

My footsteps were the only sounds I could hear since the corridor was already empty as all the students were in the class at the moment. I was the only student left who had not returned to his class yet. This happens because Minami left me alone on the school yard after yelling countless unknown words towards me.

… It made me feel incredibly guilty for some reason…

If only I understand what Minami shouted before, I might know what the root of her problem is. Is it because that rooftop scene with Himeji-san? No, they are friends, best friends at that. Minami wouldn't get angry just because her friend got into a relationship, would she? Moreover, she already ignored me yesterday too, which means this has nothing to do with Himeji-san's confession.

Without me realizing it, I am already standing in front of 2-F's door. Sigh, what should I do when I face Minami?

"Sorry, I'm late! Aahahaha…. Ha? Where's the teacher? Could it be that… Today is a holiday!?"

"No, Yoshii-kun. Sensei is here. Excuse me."

"Ah. I'm sorry Fukuhara-sensei..."

I let Fukuhara-sensei came in and followed him behind but he suddenly stopped walking then turned around and smiled before he said, "Since you are late, Yoshii-kun, I guess I can't let you come in unless I give you punishment."

"NOT EVERY SINGLE OF THEM!"

And on top of that, he also is late! What a terrible person!

My God… These two days have been harsh for me. Yesterday, Ironman punished me by declaring that I have to take part in the upcoming drama competition no matter what. And now, Fukuhara-sensei is going to give me punishment too!

"I actually forgot to bring my books, please take it at..."

How could you forget your books? Well, at least it's not that troublesome…

"… My home"

"WHAT!?"

FOR HEAVEN'S LOVE!

"Ah, forget it, Yoshii-kun… Class dismissed…"

Is that what a teacher does?! This guy is really unpredictable!

"You can use this free time to discuss your drama," he said before the sliding door hit the wall.

"Well, we already decide the theme and the roles. So I guess it will just be a free time," Yuuji declared, followed by a roar of the whole male students in my class who are leaving 2-F in joy.

"However, Hideyoshi will do his job finishing up the scenarios."

"Ough. My pleasure, Yuuji."

"Hideyoshi is really serious when it comes into drama… It makes me fall deeper for her…"

"Akihisa, I'm a man."

The class is empty now, leaving only the core members of 2-F at the corner minus Minami.

"Akihisa-kun?"

"Hi… Himeji-san?" Suddenly Himeji-san called me. I approached her, passing by the gloomy Minami who was walking out of the classroom as soon as Himeji-san spoke my name. I want to talk to Minami but it doesn't seem like she do too.

"I'm sorry for leaving you back there at the rooftop, Hime…"

"Stop right there."

"Hm?"

"You should call me by my maiden name from now on, Akihisa-kun! We are lovers now!" She whispered while puffing up her cheeks.

This beautiful girl is my girlfriend from now on… If I'm not happier than before, then I am crazy.

"Okay. Mi… Mizu… Mizuki…"

It feels kinda weird in my tongue. Can't I just call her like before? Well, to call their girlfriends by their given name is normal for a boyfriend. But it is still feel uneasy for me.

"Akihisa-kun, are you alright? Your face is beet red!"

"Ahaha nothing really. Maybe I didn't eat enough breakfast… Ahaha UPH!"

My stupid mouth!

"You should tell me earlier if that is the case! I actually…"

I KNOW IT WILL COME INTO THIS!

"You know, Himeji-san. You don't have to…"

"What is this, Akihisa? Himeji made you a homemade food again?" Yuuji and Muttsurini suddenly came! Are they going to help me out?

"I'm sorry, Sakamoto-kun. Umm… um… I only bought a sandwich from the minimarket and I already said that I'd give it to Akihisa-kun."

"I see. Lucky you, Akihisa."

"I'm envious."

So she bought it, huh? Then it is cool.

"Thank you, Himeji-san!" I grabbed the sandwich from her hand before I open my mouth to say, "Itadakimaaaasu~"

Hmm… Typical minimarket's sandwich. It is soft, sweet, spicy, a little too burnt, very spicy, bitter, bitter, bitterrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. WHAT THE HECK IS THI…

"!"

"Akihisa-kun? Are you alright?"

"Ugh… Uh…" I tried my best to answer her after swallowing whole the sandwich.

Himeji-san then bent down to whisper again, "I am sorry Akihisa-kun. I have to lie to them. I actually made the sandwich special for you only! Hihihi"

SO THAT'S WHY!

"Himeji-san… You shouldn't lie again. Ever… UPH"

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

I moved my legs real quick until I reached men's washroom and did what I must soon after that. Himeji-san is much more dangerous now that she even lied to give me her food!

* * *

...

"Aah~ That's better..."

Himeji Mizuki, despite her ultra-beauty, is very hostile (her food). She told me once that she never tasted her food before she gives them to me because she is afraid of becoming a cow or something. But really, she really needs to know how they taste like for once! What if her parents accidentally eat Himeji-san's handmade food and died?

By the way, It took me quite a while to dump everything I ate since this morning. Now my tummy is really empty... I feel like I can lose my consciousness anytime. My legs aren't moving properly. They are shaking like a leaf!

But I must get back to class... Ukh... I can't even standing anymore...

*Bam*

"_Hey, he fell!_"

_"Is he alright?"_

I guess I had just fallen to the floor. I can hear everyone chattered around me, asking if I was okay. I want to answer them yet I can't even open my eyes. My head is dizzy and I passed out.

* * *

..

"..Ki.."

..

Huh? This voice…

_"Stupid Aki."_

"Minami? Is that you? Where are you?"

I slowly regain my consciousness. I can hear Minami's voice, but I can't find her as everything is still blurry.

_"So in the end, I couldn't give this bento to him… I am the idiot…"_

I finally can adjust my eyes. Hm? It's already evening. And why am I suddenly standing at the school yard? Am I teleporting or something? Is this heaven? My mind is clear enough to tell me that it was still 9 or 10 A.M. when I enter 2-F and bumped into Fukuhara-sensei.

Ah, I can see better now. I can see Minami, standing in front of the green trash can. She is holding a box… a bento box. I guess she's going to dump it?

*Goroo*

That's my stomach growled… Ah. That's bad! It would be better if I eat that instead! It doesn't look like Minami wants to eat it anymore!

"Mina…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! WAIIIIIIT!"

Huh? That is…

ME?

"Aki…"

"That bento… *haa haa* Are you throwing that away?"

Wait… This scene is…  
If I'm not mistaken, this happened after Ironman asked me to help him all day long while I have run out of money which made me unable to eat a thing for breakfast.

How could I seeing this again? Is this a dream?

"What?"

"What, you say? Umm…"

"You see, wasting resources are bad!"

Wa… was that what I said back there?

"To prevent global warming too… You must not waste food, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Also, the _mottainai_ ghost will come out if you do wasteful stuff!"  
"For ecology and the environment, recycling is uhm…."  
"You have to make use of the limited resource!"

WHAT A BS! I can't believe that was what I told her! Poor excuses!

"Here."

"Will you eat it?"

"Will you not?"

…

"Baaka!"

Although this happened quite a long time ago (I guess?) I can still remember her smile until now. It left me a certain mental impression about Minami… That she can be very beautiful at such times. More than Himeji-san or Kirishima-san, even.

I still remember the feeling I have that time after she gave me the bento.

_I want to see that smile of her again in the future... Every single day..._

But now look at us. She even hardly talks to me for a reason yet I neglect her and showed her that rooftop scene with Himeji-san this morning.

I'm a terrible, terrible person.

I hope I can fix everything with Minami soon... No. I will make it today! I'd do anything to get us back to normal!

*Groowl*

* * *

As my stomach producing sound again, I violently opened my eyes only to see the infirmary's ceiling.

I see. But who brought me here? I can't believe that there still exist good people outside of my best friends… I must thank them later. They even change my clothes into this infirmary cloth!

"Yoshii-kun? You okay?"

"Oh, Kubo-kun? I passed out didn't I? Thank you for bringing me here, Kubo-kun."

"No. It's not me, Yoshii-kun." He took a sit on a chair next to the bed I am on.

"Hmm? Then who?"

"It was Shimada-san."

"Mi… Minami!?"

"Ye… yes. She left you to me who passed her on my way to class A when she carried you on the hallway with her shoulder all by herself. I helped her carried your body to the infirmary before she left me here with you. Shimada-san also asked me to stay with you until you open your eyes again."

Minami was the one who helped me? Could it be that she finally opened her heart again?

"Where is my uniform?"

"I hung it over there…. UHWAH! Wait what are you doing, Yoshii-kun!?"

"I'm going to change into my uniform again. What's wrong?"

"Y… YOU CAN'T SHOW ME YOUR NAKED BODY BUT TRUNKS! IT… IT'S EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!"

"I see. Because I've just regained my consciousness so I can't move around too much, is it? Thank you Kubo-kun. You're always been care for me. Thanks a lot. But I can't just sleep there and doing nothing!"

_"_Yoshii-kun…_"  
"Yoshii-kun… I'm sorry for changing your clothes when you are unconscious… It is very filthy of me. I won't do it again!"_

"Hmm? I can't hear you. I will treat you a juice next time! Err, maybe next month. See ya!"

I left Kubo-kun who is still standing in the infirmary. Really, he is a good guy with great grades and good looks. I could say, he is a male version of Himeji-san. Any girl would fall for him!

* * *

The bell rings just when I return back to the classroom. Based on the time now, the lunch break is already over and we are entering the third shift. As soon as I entered the classroom, Himeji-san stormed at me and tried to hold my hands, however I prevent her hands before the FFF judge me again.

"Are you alright now, Akihisa-kun? Minami-chan said that you suddenly fell…"

"Yes, I'm alright. Himeji-san. Don't worry!"

I wanted to talk to Minami, but the teacher already came in.  
That's okay though. I will try my best to talk to Minami after school.

* * *

*RIIIIING RING*

The bell rings again, telling us that the boring history class which in the last shift for today is finally over. I quickly set my eyes on Minami's seat but she is not there. SHE IS NOT THERE! How could she moved so fast?

"Wait, Akihisa-kun. Where are you going?"

A pair of cute tiny hands suddenly pulls my hands to stop me from running.

"Himeji-san…"

"Let's go home together, Akihisa-kun! Ehehe!"

Going home together with Himeji-san… Hand to hand, maybe… Is not it one of my dreams!?

However, what I said was...

"I'm sorry, Himeji-san. Gotta go home fast! See you tomorrow!"

I left 2-F and chased down Minami. Man, I already chased her for twice today!

_"Akihisa-kun…"  
"Just as I thought, you are actually…"_

* * *

I'm now standing in front of the lockers room. But I can't find Minami anywhere. That's why I decide to go all the way to her house. I won't stop until I meet her and clear up things! I must do it today!

It turned out that my brain becomes convenient this time. I can still remember how to get to Minami's house.

After a walking for about approximately 15 minutes, I suddenly heard...

"Aah! Baka onii-chan!"

This voice is...

"Hazuki-chan! How are you doing?"

"Hazuki is doing fine! Uuu.. It's been awhile since Hazuki met Baka Onii-chan!"

"It's only been two days, Hazuki-chan... By the way, what are you doing here, Hazuki-chan? It's not good for cute girls to walk alone on public at such hour!"

"AAH! That's right! This is bad! Onii-chan must leave!"

"What's bad, Hazuki-chan? Why Onii-chan must leave?"

"Hazuki is not alone! I was from the shop with mo..."Hazuki-chan couldn't finish her words since a gentle voice cut in, calling her name.

* * *

**- To be continued -**

* * *

**Author's note: Hello. Sorry for the few update. I have told you. The update will be very slow. (This chapter could even being added into chapter 2, right?)**

**But the story will get serious after chapter 3 now that Minami's mom has made her intro. Brace yourselves! **

**By the way, since Hazuki's (and Minami's)parents' names and faces were never been shown, I guess I will have to make my own description... I'll do my best though. Or have they? Please tell me if you know how they look like or what their names are!**

**Please R n R!**

* * *

**I DID TERRIBLE MISTAKES! I'M SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE!**

**I wrote class 2-C as Aki and other's class instead of F. (I guess I was being confused because I have just read the LN. lol)**

**Huge thanks to RADEON for the review! ^^**


	4. Encounter

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own anything.

* * *

**Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances**

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

**Short A/N: This is the sequel of "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities". I suggest you to read it first to understand the character's development. But well, no big deal.**

This story is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 4: "Encounter"

* * *

She had a long straight auburn hair that gently touched her sturdy shoulders and a pair of sharp, shining emerald eyes. She also had a pointed nose, which made me think she wasn't Japanese. She was quite a tall woman, maybe about my height. Her thin but very composed body was wrapped in a tight black suit and a white shirt inside…

What's with this chick? I never thought that Hazuki-chan and Minami's _older sister_ would be very beautiful and sexy like her! Heck I never even thought that Hazuki-chan had two older sisters!

Suddenly, her thin cherry colored lips curled as she bent, "You must be Yoshii-kun. Thank you for taking care of my daughters."

Daughters? HEEE?! Don't tell me that she is their mother instead of sister? No, I could be mistaken. I have to make sure of this!

"By 'daughter' means that… Madam is… Minami's mother?"

"Yes. _Minami _is my daughter, and so is Hazuki. What's wrong with that?"

"No, nothing is wrong… It's just that you looked so young that I almost thought that you are their older sister instead! Ahahaha," said I while scratching my head.

"My, my… Aren't you a polite one? Thank you Yoshii-kun."

Minami's mother's Japanese were very fluent for someone who lived in Germany for a long time. Hers are very different than Minami's when she introduced herself in front of the class during the first year of High School. Like Kirishima-san, Shimada-san (_the mother_) also had an aura of a highly-intelligent person. She looked like a business woman and such. Maybe because the suit she wears.

I am wondering now, why, despite Shimada-san's warm intro, Hazuki-chan is still standing next to me and grabbed my trouser? Shouldn't girls her age normally chase their mother instead?

"By the way, Yoshii-kun? Have you eaten something for dinner?"

Hmm. It will be very awkward to eat dinner with her. We don't know each other at all. I'm not sure if I could even have a flowing chat with her.

"Well, I actually have eaten a…"

"No, no. You don't need to be shy, Yoshii-kun. I don't mind treating you a dinner for this is my own money," she smiled.

How could she know that I was lying?

"Y… yeah! Onii-chan should eat dinner with us!" Hazuki-chan suddenly invited me too. But where's her usually bright cheerful face?

Feeling somewhat she is too smart for me to deceive, I agreed to have dinner with her.

"Okay then, Shimada-san. Let's…"

"-WAIT!"

Just when the three of us were about to make our way to the family restaurant across the street, someone yelled towards us.

And this voice is…

"Minami?"

Minami ran with all of her might. Was she going to beat me up because she thought that I am hitting on her mother?

…I will be a dead meat then!

"Hold on, Minami! This is not what it looks li…"

"Mother. What on earth are you doing with this creepy guy? I told you not to approach him at all cost, right?"

Creepy? Oh right, Minami hated me for some reason I don't know!

"He doesn't seem to be harmful for me. He is a nice guy, I suppose. And we are going to have dinner together at that German cuisine restaurant."

Heh? I don't know that there exists such restaurant over there! It looked like high-level building and I don't know what a '_gaststatte' _means. It turned out that it might be 'restaurant' in German.

By the way, is it okay to let her treat me? It seemed like the foods are ridiculously expensive there!

"Ugh… Then I will go with you."

"Really? Oh, that will be great then!"

After Shimada-san walked on the zebra cross, Minami grabbed my jersey and pulled my collar to whisper, "Run. NOW!"

The traffic light was set to green again, making Minami and I unable to cross this street.

"Why should I run?"

"Because…"

Minami looked like she wanted to tell me something important. But after a while being silent, her angry eyes were back, "Isn't it obvious? Who the heck are you to have dinner with my family? Just get lost!"

"How could you said that Minami? What did I do wrong that had made you so furious?" I asked with a high tone. Minami was being unreasonable here!

My lips couldn't stop talking. I still remember why I am here, "And not only that! I wanted to talk with you, Minami! That's why I am here! To chase you until your home! You have been avoiding me all-day today, you know!"

Suddenly Hazuki-chan and Shimada-san called us across the street, telling us to quickly make a cross as the traffic light was back to red again.

"Tch. You were too late, Idiot," said Minami as she turned her back on me and left me in the dust.

Why? Why did Minami tell me to run away from here? I don't think she told me the truth just now.

"Onii-chaan!" I heard Hazuki-chan's call.

… I guess I will do what Minami said for now.

I waved back at Hazuki-chan and the other Shimadas across the street, "I'm sorry! My sister had just called me to tell me go home soon!"

My sister didn't call me at all though… and I think I heard Minami's mother said, "Oh, that's unfortunate then."

We waved a good bye and I walked back to my house.

By the way, I'm still not convinced of what Minami said. Why would she desperately ask me to leave? I know she hated me and all, but her words were really hurt my feeling.

Ah, maybe she only wanted to spend more time with her mother? Wait, speaking about time… Didn't Minami tell me that her mother only came for a day only?

Then howcome she still remains here?

…

Something is not right…

But I think I'm just exaggerating things here. It is up to her when she will be back to Germany right? I bet she really missed Minami and Hazuki-chan. It is normal for a parent who works abroad to miss her children. My old man and mom also always contacted me every day.

…

* * *

…

"What? You'll be coming on the drama day?"

"Yes, Aki-kun…"

"… Or do you prefer me to come earlier instead?"

"NO!"

"You don't need to lie, Aki-kun… Alrighty. Nee-chan will come one day before the drama day! Oh, God. It looks like my battery will wear out… I'm sorry Aki-kun… I actually wanted to talk with you more… Will you forgive this lowly woman if she gives you her first-"

"NO! NO! Good night, nee-chan!"

I hung up the phone and threw my body on the bed. Nee-chan was still calling me despite the expensive bill of making an international call from United States. Does teasing me really more important than her bucks? I never understand that woman's train of thought.

Dang it. Something hit my mind just now. What will Nee-chan do if she finds out that I'm going out with Himeji-san? She told me that she won't be allowing me to even stare at girls for 2 seconds! What an awful sister!

That's right… The beautiful Himeji-san is my girlfriend… I still can't believe this… Just by saying that words, my heart is fulfilled by happiness and joy.

"Himeji-saaaaan!" Said I, while hugging my pillow.

But wait…

Did I just forget something important?

Oh right!

"Himeji-san, good night! See you tomorrow at class!"

Sent!

This is what a couple does, right? Saying a good night mail before they sleep!

"Good night you too, Akihisa-kun~ Have a nice dream~ XO"

She replied! So quick! I don't understand what this 'XO' means though. Shouldn't it be the emoticon 'xD' instead?

But man, when did the last time I send Himeji-san an email? I believe it was during the school trip when I asked her to come to my and the guys' room in the evening. She almost killed me, Yuuji, Muttsurini, and Hideyoshi with her snack if it wasn't for Ironman's sacrifice.

Tch. Now that I brought back the memory of our trip, the petty incident of me wearing the girl sailor uniform also came back. It gave me a headache just by thinking it! Let's fast-forward it… What happened after that?

Oh, right… Minami sneaked into our room, and so is Kirishima-san. Man those girls are really…

Hmm… If I think back again, weren't my position and Yuuji's quite similar? We were both 'under' a girl. And why did Kirishima-san came to Yuuji that night? That is because she loves her right?

… Don't tell me…

"If that's what a normal lover does, that makes Minami also loved me!"

This scary thought even made me jumped out from my sleep. What's with this? Minami loved me yet she beat me up every single day? How stupid.

This is why I can't trust my logic…

…

Minami… I will still have to get her talk to me again. Usually, her smile always painted on her face every day, but nowadays, it is just gone. I hope I could see one tomorrow.

So then I skip studying for tomorrow tonight and close my eyes to enter my dream.

* * *

**_to be continued_**

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the very few updates! :(**

**I hope I can get back to my normal daily routines soooon aaarh!**


	5. Tears

Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/バカとテストと召喚獣

By Inoue Kenji

I don't own anything

* * *

**A/N:** Hello my precious readers! How are you? I hope you're doing fine! FYI, I'm kinda sick and it is not enjoyable at all. Please take care of yourselves, guys!

Oh. And from this chapter on, I am going to choose an assistant to reply your reviews from the previous chapter! (YAAAAY!) I've proposed to her last night and she said yes! ;)

Here is my new girlfriend, Kinoshita Yuuko! *clap* *clap*

Y: Wh- what? Your girlfriend!? You only proposed me to be your assistant! And why does it have to be me anyway! I'm busy!

T: Because you don't appear much in my sto… OUCH!

Y: Don't sweat small things, Takagi-kun! OK, I'll just do my job here! Huh! Now, let's do this quick!  
Y: Hmm, from _Maxus Mel_… He said that he miss your frequently updates. What the h*ck are you doing, Takagi-kun? You should update this story quickly and frequently!

T: Yes, madam… But I'm not in a good shape you know.

Y: No excuse! You must satisfy your important readers, lazy ass!

T: Uuu… I'll do my best (T-T)

Y: Next… Ah. The bell is ringing. I will read it after school, later!

T: Wait! Yuuko! Ouch!

Y: It's LADY KINOSHITA for you!

T: That's that. We will read the rest later at the end of chapters!

Y: Takagi-kun doesn't own "Baka&Test"!

T: YOU STILL HERE?

* * *

**Me, Minami, and Our Circumstances**

A Fanfic by Takagi

* * *

**Short A/N: This is the sequel of "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities". I suggest you to read it first to understand the character's development if you haven't read that yet.**

This story is written from Akihisa's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 5: "Tears"

* * *

*RING*

*RING* *RING*

*tap*

Uwaaaah. What a nice dream. Receiving such email from Himeji-san had made my mind at peace. It was short, but it meant a lot for me. I mean, I've always looked up to Himeji-san. She's always so beautiful, smart, and nice to everyone. She always fights with all her might on the frontline despite her bad health. Her smile is always painted on her cute chubby face every single day. She is just like a goddess from heaven. Therefore, for me to get a lovely email from her is like a dream comes true.

Aw man, it is 7 o'clock now. I gotta take a bath and breakfast fast! The first period starts at 8.30! How long did my alarm ring, by the way?

I took the bath really quick. I've made sure to wash every part of my body though. It's still 7.10 AM now! OK! I can do this! Now let's make a quick ramen!

After I pour the hot water into the ramen cup, I took out my phone as I wait for the noodles to get softened. WOW! 7 NEW EMAILS? I even never had more than 2 new emails before! Who the heck sent me emails early in the mo…

… Himeji-san.

They are all emails from Himeji-san!

_"Akihisa-kuun! Good morning~ Have you gotten up yet?"_

That was her message at 6.00 AM. And 10 minutes later…

_"Akihisa-kuun, get uuuup! _  
Hahaha Himeji-san is so cute," I can't help but to giggle upon reading it.

And then I continue reading the rest of the emails. It turns out that she sent emails once in 10 minutes.

I finally reached the seventh email. The last."Akihisa-kun, you should get to class faster! We are going to have a quiz today. Remember? -Wait… Qu… quiz? GYAAAAH! MY RAMEEEEN!" I accidentally hit the table after I frantically stood from my seat, making the cup of ramen I've prepared for 5 minutes got spilled and rolling to the floor.

THIS IS BAD. I DIDN'T STUDY AT ALL LAST NIGHT! But first thing first. I gotta eat breakfast now!

And so, I made another ramen. It took 5 minutes until it get softenedand only fi… no. 10 minutes to eat. I guess. Let's just check the clock to assure.

IT'S 8.00! IT'S FRICKIN' 8.00 AM!

Howcome!? Did I really enjoy it so much that even made me forget about the time?

I left everything like it was and lock the door of my home before I sprint, sprint, and sprint to school. My record to get to school is 10 minutes. Can I break it somehow today? B- but that's not important! Let's run!

* * *

"You did it Akihisa. Look. New record. Congratulation,"

"Haaa… haa… Enough with the stopwatch my friend, Muttsurini... Please… Wa… ter…"

I'm now at my class, lying on its tatami floor. Out of energy, out of life source.

"Here, Akihisa-kun. You can drink it until you no longer thirsty!"

"Ah. Thank you!"

I swallowed the liquid but then I realized. The one who gave me this water wasn't Muttsurini. Rather, I heard a girl's voice before I get this juice.

"Ah, Himeji-san? Thank you for your treat!"

"No problem, Akihisa-kun. Tsuchiya-kun suddenly came and asked me for a drink… And it turned out that it was you who needed it. So I came here myself giving you the juice!"

"Wait. Wait. It was Himeji-san's juice?"

"_Hai_! Ufufu!"

I'M GONNA DIE! DAMN YOU MUTTSURINI! Oh, God! Just when I have a girlfriend!

But it strange that I don't feel anything weird with the sweet orange juice... And suddenly, Himeji-san moved her head closer to whisper me, "I bought it before I get to school at a minimarket and I drank it a little before you-"

Eh?

"-So I guess we have just shared an indirect kiss, Akihisa-kun!"

"What! INDIRECT KISS!?"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, a group of men under a black cloth, the black organization of class F, known as the FFF, stood around Himeji-san and I.

"You cocky bast*rd. Don't you think just because our Himeji-san protects you, you can act all you like!"

"Kill him…. Kill him! Kill the heretic!"

"Wait, guys? We are still friends, right"

*shuuush*

"CLASS START! BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"

"Te—tetsujin…You saved my live!"

"You sure about that, Yoshii?"

"Huh?"

"I was about to give you a quiz, you know."

"Eeeek!"

"Well, it looks like you are prepared… Good for you. Because this quiz is—a little bit too much for an idiot."

"If you fail…" He continued, "I will give you punishment to attend my 'special' HELLISH lecture!"

"NOO! I will fail, Nishimura-sensei! I will fail! I know you only wanted to give me a punishment, don't you?"

"Back to your seat! We'll start in 5 minutes. Don't even think to cheat in this quiz!"

I couldn't do a thing to counter that. Well, I'll have to do this sooner or later though. So let's just do it for now.

By the way. I've just realized that the only seat that is empty is the front most, behind Minami's! I bet it was because everyone knew that today is going to be a quiz day that they chose to sit on the back instead!

And when I walked to that tea-table, Minami threw me a cold death glance. It made me very uncomfortable, so I greeted her, "Minami. Good luck for the quiz! Hehehe!"

But no response from her.

Her attitude reminded me again that we are not in a good term at the moment and I must do something to fix everything.

—I will stalk her again today after school.

* * *

…

AH. Finally! The last period for today is over! The only good thing for today is that Tetsujin's quiz is over! I hope my almost-empty answer sheet will do well.

Now, let's stalk Minami!

That ponytail girl had left the class only a while ago. Now is a perfect chance to walk behind her!

"Wait, Akihisa," suddenly Yuuji appeared. "You have to practice for our drama, remember?"

"Aww… Yuuji. Can I do it later? Like tomorrow?"

"No. You are a bad actor. Hideyoshi will have to teach you 'til you nail it!"

Tch. I've got no time for this! I must chase Minami!

Suddenly, the class' door is opened, allowing a beautiful doll-like girl to walk into this filthy classroom.

"Darling. I'm coming in."

"Eh? Darling?" I felt dumbfounded.  
"Kirishima-san, are you dating Yuuji already?"

"That's right, Yoshii. I confessed to him during break and he finally said yes."

"No I didn't! Don't bluffing!"

Confessing to Yuuji is what Kirishima-san always do, but I was quite shocked when I heard she said that Yuuji finally reply her with a yes. If this is true, then Yuuji is in a serious problem. FFF won't get him away! Wait. That's the same case I am in...

"Yoshii and Himeji-san are going out already. Our real love shall not lose to theirs, Yuuji. Dear."

"Real love? What are you talking about, Shouko!? OI, Akihisa! This is your fa—GYAAAAH!"

"Let's go home, dear. Mother is waiting for your proposal," She dragged Yuuji's body out from the class and vanished.

"Good Lord. Now Akihisa, let's prac… Hm? Akihisa?"

"Akihisa-kun already left, Kinoshita-kun."

"What? How could he walk so fast? I only threw my attention for a moment to this script and he is already… Ah. By the way, Himeji? Aren't you going home with Akihisa? You two are dating right? … O- Oi, Himeji? Why are you crying?"

…

* * *

Thanks to Kirishima-san, I could get out from the practice scene. Now, I've been running for almost 30 minutes after that. I'm sorry Hideyoshi. But this is not a right time to spend a quality time just with you. I promise I won't run again! After the relationship between Minami and me back to normal!

Ah. There she is…

Hm? She is walking into a building. I followed her in. But before that, I guess I'll need to change my look, just in case!

Suddenly, I heard someone's voice, a lady's voice that I feel like I've heard it a while ago.

"Aaa. Yoshii-kun? We meet again!"

"Shimada-san? And Hazuki-chan! Good evening!"

"What are you doing here, Onii-chan?"

"I, uuuh… Was about to buy food ingredients! I'm running out of paprika!" I tried to cover up.

"Oh. I see. But I guess it won't hurt to eat dinner with us! Yesterday was a pity. Come on, Yoshii-kun! I won't take a no! The restaurant is not so far. It is right there."

It's the building that Minami had just entered! And now that you mention it, we are standing at the same street as yesterday!

"We are going to meet Minami inside too."  
"You are looking for her, right?"

Just as I thought. This woman is really scary. She might even know already that I am stalking his daughter. I guess I will go with her. That's what I was about to do yesterday too, right?

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Good!"

* * *

….

"Mother. You finally-"

"-What's this sick idiot doing here? Mother?"

"Now, now, Minami. Don't say something bad like that! He is our _gäste _today."  
"Oh. I have to answer this phone. You can talk to Minami and Hazuki, Yoshii-kun."

And so, Shimada-san walks out to the terrace. The daughter shots me a glare as her mother moves away.

"What in the world do you think you are doing here, idiot!?"

"I won't stop chasing you Minami! I said I want this clear why you avoided me since Monday! Why would you ever do that just after we spent such quality time together? I can't understand your thinking!"

"Ba… baka Onii-chan…"

Hazuki-chan might be afraid of how I look like at the moment. That's why she has that expression.

"Fine then! Have it your way! You will see!" She stood up and walked away from our table. She also dragged Hazuki-chan with her.

"Minami…"

Hm? I notice that Minami stopped to wipe her eyes for a moment there. Is she… crying?

"Minami, Hazuki? Where are you going?" Said the just-come-back Shimada-san.

"Toilet!"

"Okay then," she said as she sits. She continued later, "I'm sorry for what my daughter said, Yoshii-kun."

"Aha. No biggie."

Suddenly, I don't know if this is my imagination or not, but Shimada-san's facial expression suddenly changed. Her usual warm smile transformed into a cold expressionless face and her emerald eyes also flare up violently. It made me drink my saliva just by looking at it.

"Now that we are alone… Let's get to the business. Yoshii-kun."

"Hmm?"

"I really appreciate your effort to make Minami and Hazuki happy by going to Kyoto and all. You two seem to be in a good term, aren't you? But it had suddenly changed since Monday, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But how could you know that?"

"… Because I'm the mastermind"

"Shi-shimada-san?"

"Yoshii-kun. From now on, I want you to stay away from my daughters."

!?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: Yooo! Finally chapter 5 is finished! I'm sorry for the very few updates again. That's why I add this "Read your Review" of RYR corner! Now let's read the remaining reviews! Kinoshita-swaaaaan~

Y: I'm here, Takagi-kun. And could you just call me the normal way? Who are you? Sanji-kun?  
Anyway, let's get it start so I can go home quick! I wonder of what Genji will do to the cute Oda-kun~ Aaah…..

T: Yu… Yuuko-chan… You look more tempting than you usually do now. GYAH!

Y: Shut up. Now let's get the ball rolling. A review from Spectramon-san. He said your story is really nice and it is worth to wait. Wow. He must be out of his mind.

T: Why did you say that, Yuuko-chan? By the way thank you, Spectramon! I hope I won't disappoint you!

Y: Hmph. I doubt that. With that lousy writing skill of yours, you won't be able to keep your pace, Takagi-kun. And by the way, I told you to call me Lady Kinoshita!

T: *sob*

Y: Next, we have a review from Welsh93! Hmm… wait. This should be for Shimada-san. Should I call her here?

T: Do you even read my story? Shimada-san is crying in the toilet at a German restaurant now!

Y: I see. Well, I'll just read it then. He says that Yoshii-kun is an idiot and it takes a lot of time to process something like this for him. I agree! He is the dumbest student at school after all!

Next, next. We have Charlotte Eraviel. He said that Shimada-san loves Yoshii-kun so much. Well, I also could see that! I also disappointed at Yoshii-kun, the one Takagi-kun writes.

T: You are horrible, Yuuko-chaaan!

Y: Oh, the next one is from your past beta reader, Festus Flare, Takagi-kun. Hello Festus Flare! You did a great job on "Me, Minami and Hazuki, and Our Activities"! Because Takagi-kun's English sucks a lot.

T: Sorry about that…

Y: Flare-san said that something like a tsundere is a mysterious creäture. What is a tsundere, Takagi-kun?

T: Hmm… Pretty much like you. Pfft.

Y: Me?

T: Yup, tsudere tends to beat up someone they love a lot. ARGH!

Y: I didn't beat you up because I love you, fools! Huff. Having such a puny pervert partner sure is annoying. Next, we have the sole woman reviewer, I believe. It's MissFanficLover1011. She said that she hope Yoshii-kun realize his feeling soon and she said that Himeji-san and him are not fit each other. I agree. She is too good for him, no?

Next, the last one. A review from Sun Setsuna!

T: Oh! Sun senpai!

Y: He said that it is still not clear of what happen to Shimada-san and hoping that Takagi-kun can explain everything by the next chapter.

T: Ehm. Ehm. Have I done it in this chapter?

Y: Not yet. And do you know what does that mean, Takagi-kun? He wants your story to end soon.

T: Wh-what!? That's terrible Yuukocha… UGYAAAA! My eyeees!

Y: Thanks for reading this filthy story! ~

See you next time! *wave*

T: Don't forget to review!

Oh by the way. You can ask for new assistant in each next update too as long as it is not Akihisa or Minami or Hazuki-chan or her mother! And I will choose the request that appear the most in the reviews!

See yaaaa!


End file.
